Chance Meeting
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: You can learn a lot about a person when you go for coffee with them... Bropez one shot requested by StarkidPD :')


_A/N: So this was written for the awesomesauce StarkidPD! I hope this is okay as I think I probably ship Bropez about as much as I ship myself and a man-eating shark XD but I couldn't say no to someone who is awesome enough to review one of my fanfics :')_

_I do not own the characters; they are based on members of Team Starkid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

Lauren raced out the store, shouting a quick sorry to the man she near enough winded as she hit him with one of her shopping bags. She was late. Julia was going to kill her. Why had she had to go in those last two stores? It would take her 40 minutes to get home and she was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago. Lauren powered down the street so fast that she didn't notice who she had hit in to until she had fallen over.

'Ow!'

'Oh gosh! I'm so...oh hey Lo!'

She slowly looked up and was surprised to see she was staring up at Brian. He helped her up and smiled at her.

'Been shopping?'

'Yeah, I needed some retail therapy.'

Brian smiled at his little friend. She had beautiful eyes and often he had to stop himself from staring at them. He wasn't afraid to say she was pretty. And he...he liked her. Over their past few years of being friends he had developed real feelings for her but he had never had the guts to tell her.

'Erm, do you wanna grab a coffee?'

He could see she was in deep thought as obviously having coffee with him was a life or death situation. However finally she looked up at him and smiled at him.

'Sure, I'd like that.'

His heart soared as she finished speaking. Had she actually said yes? She had! It took him a moment but then he offered to carry her bags for her and then they set off to nearest coffee shop, which was a Starbucks just a block away.

Lauren glanced sideways at Brian as they walked but he didn't look at her. Was she really doing this? This was her friend Brian. Brian Holden. Brolden. B-Hol! They were just getting coffee together but to Lauren it seemed like it was something more. Did she want it to be something more? Because it could just be them getting coffee as friends and nothing more, but there was a part of her that wanted it to mean something. Fine! She'd admit it; she was hopelessly in love with her friend Brian Holden. But how did she tell him? They'd been friends for years and Lauren was pretty sure she had been friendzoned by Brian so she had taken to admiring from a distance. However, he had asked her to get coffee. What did that mean? She sighed. It didn't mean anything! He probably felt bad for pushing her over. She really had to stop overthinking things. Finally they reached the Starbucks and went inside.

Once inside it was a lot warmer so Lauren began the long process of taking off her gloves and scarf and unzipping her coat. After she had finished she looked up at Brian and saw his eyebrow was raised.

'What?'

'You look like you're going on a polar expedition.'

'It's cold outside! And it's a good thing I have so many layers on as it acted as padding when you viscously pushed me over!'

She smiled as he laughed. It gave her a little ray of hope that they were here as more than friends…no wait, that was overthinking things again. 'Just stay calm Lo' she thought to herself. This is just coffee! Not a candle lit dinner. As they joined the queue, Lauren took a deep breath.

'What do you want?'

'Err, what?'

She had been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't registered what Brian had said. However as she looked at him she realised he was asking what she wanted to drink. Lauren knew what she wanted, she wanted what she always had, a grande chai latte and yet she still spent a good five minutes scanning her eyes across the boards. She could sense Brian's eyes on her as they moved closer to the cashier desk.

'I'll have a grande chai latte.'

Her expression became puzzled as Brian smiled at her.

'So like you always have?'

Lauren felt her cheeks flush slightly. Was she really always so samey samey? Hmm…did being the same all the time make her boring? She wasn't boring was she? Did Brian think she was boring? He probably did, eurgh why was she so boring? By chance her eyes happened to land on Brian's face and she saw his lips were moving. Oh no! He was talking to her! What was he saying? Her internal monologue had blocked out all the sound around her and she finally managed to tune back in just as Brian said.

'So yeah that was a bit touch and go.'

She blinked at him, there was no use pretending she knew what the hell he was talking about. However she noticed her silence caused a change in Brian's face, he seemed…disappointed that she hadn't been paying attention. Lauren felt something flutter through her stomach. He was upset she hadn't been listening? That showed he cared right? However before she could think any more on it, they reached the front of the line. Lauren opened her mouth to place her order but Brian beat her to it.

'Grande Chai Latte and a Caramel Cream Frappe please.'

'Coming right up, can I get your names?'

'Lauren on the Latte and Brian on the Frappe.'

'Sure thing!'

Brian lead Lauren down the counter to the cash register, she still had her mouth open slightly. He smiled to himself, Lauren did like being independent so it shocked her a little when this didn't happen. For a moment he just looked at her. She had beautiful eyes, they had been the first thing he'd noticed about her. There was such a depth to them and he was a risk of getting lost in them if he looked too long. However he had to quickly look away as he realised Lauren was fishing in her bag for her purse.

'I'll buy for it.'

His breath caught slightly as she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and he could tell she was surprise. However she quickly smiled and Brian breathed a sigh of relief and smiled too. He liked making her smile, Lauren's smile had that rare ability to light up a room and he loved when he was the cause behind it. He paid for the drinks and they reached the end of the counter. For the first time Brian looked around, the Starbucks was busy with people as they all took shelter from the cold January weather outside. There weren't any free seats and Brian certainly didn't want to go back outside. He turned back as their names were called and picked up his drink.

'Oh sir, there's more seating downstairs if you can't find a spot up here.'

'Oh thanks!'

Brian smiled at the barista before looking at Lauren. She seemed to be smelling her drink through the small hole in the drink. She had such cute little habits that Brian got the feeling she was never really aware of.

'Do you want to check for seats downstairs?'

'Sure.'

Lauren returned Brian's smile before following him down the stairs. It was quieter in the basement and they soon found a table in the corner. They sat down and Lauren took a sip of her drink before looking up at Brian. Why could she suddenly think of nothing to talk about? She didn't want to waste this opportunity by just sitting here in silence.

'So how are things in the Lopez-Albain-Beatty household?'

'Good, good.'

What kind of answer was that? He was trying to make conversation with her and she wasn't responding. But she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt that if she tried to speak, nothing but a random line of syllables would come out but she couldn't stay quiet forever, she didn't want too. Although try as she might, she couldn't think of anything. So she sighed and took the lid of her drink off and stirred it absentmindedly. She frowned to herself, she had daydreamed about telling Brian how she really felt about him for so long and yet it seem that now, when she had the perfect chance she couldn't do it. If she could do it now, she'd never be able to do it. She was so deep in thought that she jumped as she felt a hand cover hers. Holy poop! Brian was holding her hand! Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his. He seemed shocked by what he had done but he also seemed in no rush to move his hand.

'Erm Lo…there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about for the past…erm few years.'

Her heart was racing as they carried on looking at each other. Brian seemed to be having real terrible speaking so Lauren did something which could either make everything better or make everything worse. She leant forward and kissed him. His lips were soft against hers, she pulled back after a few seconds but her lips still tingled as she looked at him. Wow. Had she really just done that? From the look on Brian's face she had done. He seemed surprised but not horrified and Lauren's heart soared as he smiled at her.

Who knows how long they spent in the basement of that Starbucks but time didn't matter. They let out all of the thoughts and feelings they'd kept inside over the time they'd known each other. Talking felt so natural and Lauren wondered why they hadn't even done it before. In just a few hours their relationship had made a new connection. Finally Lauren checked her cell. She had 15 miss calls from Julia and 5 from Jaime and so many text messages from her two roommates. Lauren felt so guilty; she had completely forgotten she'd had somewhere to be. But then again she felt there was more than a good excuse for her absence. She sent a quick text to Julia saying she was still alive before looking up at Brian.

'I really have to go.'

'Ahh too bad, but maybe we can do this again sometime?'

Lauren smiled at him.

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

Brian held his breath as she leant forward and pecked him on the cheek. Her touch sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't help but smile. He watched her collect her bags before waving at him and walking up the stairs. He didn't move for a few moments as he was simply so overwhelmed. He should have pushed her over years ago….

* * *

_A/N: If you want your own one shot just drop me a PM or write a review! I can write StarKid, Harry Potter, Glee, YouTube and Doctor Who :')_

_BYE!_


End file.
